


Little Rascals

by HuntingHardyGirl, Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural/Hardy Boys
Genre: Crossover, Curses, Daddy!Sam, Daddy!Winchesters, De-Aged, De-Aged!Frank Hardy, De-Aged!Joe Hardy, Fluff, Other, daddy!dean, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: After a witch hunt gone wrong, Frank and Joe Hardy have been turned into their five and four year old selves, with no memories of their old lives. Sam and Dean decide to raise them as best as they can while looking for a cure.





	

For former detectives, Dean had to admit that Frank and Joe Hardy knew what they were doing when it came to monster hunting. Just another pair of orphan brothers doing what they could to make the world a safer place, except much younger than one would think a pair of monster hunters would be, not even in their twenties yet. Still, with the training they had in their former lives, hunting monsters was almost too easy for them, and they had this weird lucky aura about them where they werent as scared about dying, because while they got close to death several times over, they never actuallydied. That part was kind of annoying.

In hindsight, Dean knew that when he and Sam ran into the teenagers during a harrowing case with a horde of vampires that he couldnt really leave the Hardys behind. They were by themselves, a mother dead, a father missing, almost eerily similar to the Winchesters all those years ago. Except in this case, their mother died recently, and they werent all that concerned with searching for their father. When the vampires had been taken care of and Sam gave him the Ultimate Puppy Eyes, Dean invited the Hardys to come with them to the bunker. After that, it just feltnatural, having the teenagers living and hunting with them. A new extension to their family.

Frank reminded him of a younger Sam, with black hair and striking grey eyes. At nineteen, he was a pinnacle of health, with the body of a long distance runner and a swift, quick thinking mind. He thirsted for knowledge like a dehydrated man in the desert, so it wasnt surprising that for weeks after they moved into the bunker that the elder Hardy could be found in the library, reading every book he could get his hands on, making notes in his own notebook. His long fingers were well equipped for knife work, and he had steady hands when firing a gun. And while he enjoyed a pizza like any teenage boy would, he also showed favoritism for healthy foods like fruits and salads. But his near constant big brother attitude and alertness made Dean think of himself, always on the lookout for a threat, always ready to protect his brother Joe at any cost. It worried him sometimes, wondering if anything majorly happened to Joe if Frank would go down the same path he himself went down, selling his soul to bring Sam back from the dead. It wasnt the kind of path he wanted for Frank.

Joe was almost a complete polar opposite of Frank. Wavy yellow blond hair and deep expressive blue eyes, Joe was a bit more muscled than his brother, definitely someone who pursued sports most of his childhood. While he enjoyed reading as well, he was more fascinated with the classic cars in the bunker and the various antique weapons in their cases. He was exceptionally skilled in hand to hand combat, being far more emotionally driven than Frank, and yet surprisingly was like another Charlie Bradburry with his superior hacking skills. Dean suspected that the Hardys must have had some kind of outside help to survive so long, but neither of them told him anything. Thankfully, Joe wasnt picky with his food, preferring most junk, with cheeseburgers being an ultimate favorite. He became Deans food tester, and it always made Dean happy to see someone enjoying his food. But, like Frank, and like the Winchesters, Joe also had a constant alert for danger, ready to spring into action if his brother was ever threatened. 

Seemed the Winchesters had some competition when it came to their codependency.

And while there were two more people to worry about during hunts, and while the grocery bill definitely rose, and while there seemed to be extra waiting time for the bathroom or the laundry room, the Winchesters agreed that having the Hardys around was really nice. The younger pair of brothers kept them in check, watching their backs just as much as they watched the Hardys backs, and when the four of them were sitting in a diner discussing possible cases or even a day off, Dean felt right at home. He started to think that he couldnt possibly imagine a life with Frank and Joe in it.

And of course, that line of thinking made him wanna eat his own words just a little bit within a few weeks.

(*)

They were hunting a witch in the early moments of spring. And this witch was a particularly powerful one. Young adults between the ages of seventeen to twenty five were disappearing without a trace, and their loved ones were frantic wondering what was happening to them. If the witch was using the bodies for incredibly dark magic, then she had to be stopped, and the Winchesters decided that four hunters were better than two.

The plan was simple enough. Being as young as they were, the Hardys were still fresh faced and innocent looking. Passing as high school students, they could go door to door pretending to raise money for a charity. As they were pretty much smack dab right within the age range, the witch would no doubt be interested in a couple of outsiders like them. If it went well, then she would invite them into her house. They could find a way to subdue her and the Winchesters would hurry in to find the book or spell responsible for the disappearances and hopefully find a way to reverse the spell before killing the witch. It was foolproof!

Once they arrived to town, the Hardys dressed in their usual tshirts and jeans, with a couple of jackets and a handmade little charity tin before heading off. After going to a few houses and managing to make themselves look as innocent as possible, they went to the suspected witchs house, with the Winchesters following as a discreet distance.

It went wrong as soon as the witch let the Hardys within the house. A black power rushed at them as soon as they entered, hitting them flat in the face and knocking them out faster than they could realize what was happening. When they came to possibly five minutes later, they were tied back to back in the basement.

"Brings back old memories, doesnt it bro?" Joe quipped, grinning over his shoulder at his brother.

Frank just rolled his eyes, shifting his body to press his fingers against the rope keeping Joes wrists tied together. "You want me to do the honors or shall I?" he asked instead.

"Eh, its been a while. You do it."

It took a few minutes and some readjusting but Frank quickly found where the knot was and got to work. Working based off of memory and touch, he slowly managed to undo the knot and tug the rope off, freeing his brother to untie his legs before going to untie him. Once they were free, they realized that the witch had taken their phones.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Joe asked as Frank crept up the stairs to test the doorknob. "You would think they would have come in by now if they realized something went wrong."

"She must have booby-trapped the property," Frank guessed. "The door's locked. Try to find something we can use to pick it."

After some feeling around the dusty shelves, they found a couple of paperclips and bent them to their satisfaction. A few flicks, a couple of clicks and the door eased open quietly, the teenagers slipping out into a hallway. And of course, because this was a hunters lifestyle, as soon as they hurried to find the exit, they ran into the witch herself, and she was not pleased.

Outside the house, an illusion had confused the Winchesters, leading them down a wrong path before they realized what had happened. Taking a hex protection bag, the squeezed it and the illusion melted away, before they sprinted back to the house, dodging various animals that tried to stop them. By the time they arrived, there were crashing sounds and bright flashing lights and a few words screamed out in Latin before everything fell silent.

A cold feeling settled in Deans stomach, and he looked over at Sam, seeing his own worry and alarm mirrored on his face. "You dont think...?" His voice trailed off, unable to imagine the Hardys being killed because they hadnt been there to protect them.

"Oh fuck, I hope not," Sam replied, hurrying forward. Once they reached the back door, he kicked it open and they both ran in, guns at the ready and waiting for the haze in the air to vanish.

Except when it did, instead of facing the witch, they faced two very small boys, drowning in clothes much too big for them, wide eyed and surprised.

" _...Fuck!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated!


End file.
